Adoring Anna
by rskittens
Summary: Elsa wants to show her appreciation to Anna for saving her life... and to express her feelings for her. Those feelings seem to be quickly escalating, however. Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

[Once again I'm bringing the fluff! It's what I do...

I just started writing one day and the cute kept coming so here you go.

I think Elsa would love to show her appreciation for Anna, don't you?]

* * *

Warm and sweet, her energy was like a summer breeze.  
She smelled like flowers. Her smile was like sunshine. Her presence warmed up the entire room and touched her soul. She undeniably, undeniably, made her life so much better.

Being without her had been awful. Dealing with her fear without her loving hand was torture. Even her mere presence at her door kept her going during the darkest days.

And Elsa wanted to thank her.

No thanks would ever be enough really, no matter how extravagant. But she had to do something for her at the very least.

What to do?

A special gift.  
Chocolate.  
A ball in her honor! She loved parties.

A ball in her honor, with chocolate, and a special gift.

And a... confession.

Anna had told her that day that she had loved her. And Elsa had yet to say it back.

Well, she was going to do it. The very thought of doing so made her stomach tumbly and her face rosy and she wanted to run and hide. But she really, really wanted to tell her.

Yes, it would be perfect.

All day during her royal duties, she had goosebumps as the party plans kept running through her mind. _A chocolate fountain. Anna would be estatic. Oh, and she'd need a new dress to wear. Or, what if she lent Anna one of her own dresses? There were a couple that would really suit her. Hmm but what on earth should she get for her special gift? Anna..._

"Elsa!"

"Anna!" Elsa nearly tripped as she bumped into Anna in the hallway.

"Whoa!" Anna giggled as she caught her by the arm. "Careful there, chickadee!"

"Th-thank you." Elsa said, adjusting her dress. What was wrong with her today. It wasn't like her to be so clumsy.

"Are you all done with work?" Anna chirped. "Do you wanna go play? We could go sledd-in-g."

Oh, she was so cute when she smiled like that. She hated to turn her down. "Sorry, snowblossom, I can't. I'll be a bit busy this evening."

Anna slowed up a bit. "Oh, oh... well, okay, I understand. Working on a big new project, huh?"

Elsa felt her face heat up. "Something like that."

Anna hung on her arm. "Well, good luck! You'll do great, I know it."

Elsa's heart did butterfly flips in her chest. "Thank you, I'll certainly do my best." Her encouragement made her so happy. Her body moved into a hug of its own volition.

As she pulled back, Anna's lip brushed her cheek. Her whole cheek burned like summer heat from the little touch. "See you at dinner then?"

"Yeah..."

Anna began skipping away, but turned back long enough to say, "I love you, Elsa."

Elsa's butterfly heart took a nosedive into her stomach. "Y-yeah. Thank you, Anna... I..." she cleared her throat. "I'm so happy."

She watched Anna skip away cheerfully. She could finally breath again.

Anna was simply perfect. And with each passing day it became more and more apparent to Elsa that her feelings for her were far greater than she anticipated. These were what the young lovers in her old story books felt, were they not? But that was ridiculous, she often assured herself. After all, they were sisters, and they were sisters with special circumstances. It would make sense that they would feel strongly towards each other.

Did Anna get stomach flips and tingly cheeks? Did Anna ever get goosebumps from hearing her call her name, or find it hard to breath when they got too close? What if it was just Elsa who felt these things? The thought made her feel a little sick and a small flurry of snow swept up around her before she got it back under control.

"No," she mumbled to herself, "no." She placed her fingertips to her temples. "Relax, keep it together. Anna... loves you. She's shown you time and time again. No matter what I do or say, well, nothing will ever change that. Right?"

The thought comforted her momentarily.

Right away she started on the preparations. She wanted to hold it soon while the great thaw was still fresh in the peoples minds (and before she lost her nerve!).

"A ball, your majesty?" Kai said.

"Yes." She said in her authoritative yet kind 'Queen's Voice.' "As celebration of the reunion of the royal sisters. And of Anna's strength and bravery in saving me." She couldn't help fiddling with her braid as she said that last bit.

"Oh?" Gerda said with a knowing smile. "What a wonderful idea, your majesty. Princess Anna would love it, I'm sure."

"I want to hold it as soon as possible so I really need your help to get it done in time."

"No problem at all, your majesty."

"And... well..." she said shakily. "On a more personal note... um..."

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to know what sorts of things Anna likes? Besides chocolate anyway." Elsa giggled nervously. Oh, she felt so silly. "I would like to get her a special gift."

"Yes, yes I see..." Gerda tapped her foot as she thought. "Well, I know she enjoys art, and horse-back riding, and dancing, and food of course." She chuckled. "Although I think she will be plenty happy just to spend time with you. The thing she loves the most seems to be you, dear."

Elsa blushed profusely. "Ah... yes, well..." she shuffled her feet. "...I know that, but I want to give her something as well."

Kai laughed heartily. "Well, she also adores your magic. What about making her something?"

"Yes," Elsa smiled. "That is true, isn't it."

"I'm sure she'll love whatever it is you decide upon." Gerda said with a pat on the shoulder.

"Shall we discuss the other details of the event?" Kai said.

They spoke for hours and with each detail planned, Elsa felt less nervous. Structure often brought her security. She was almost late to dinner though she made it in time enough to enjoy herself with Anna. Anna made their carrots act out scenes from _Romeo and Juliet_ and Elsa laughed to tears-before playfully scolding her not to play with her food.

The ball was set for two weeks from that night. When Anna found out, she was ecstatic. "A party? Just for me? Oh my gosh oh my gosh!" She must have thanked Elsa a million times and she followed her around for the rest of the day, clinging to her at every opportunity like a baby koala, much to Elsa's delight.

However, as the first week passed, Elsa still couldn't decide on a gift.

Not for lack of trying. She watched Anna closely the whole week, studying her even, for any hints.

Anna noticed. But she didn't say a word.

One evening when Elsa was particularly deep in thought, she sneaked up behind her and blew on her neck.

Elsa squealed. "Anna!"

Anna laughed. "Hello. Whacha doing? Working out a big queeny conundrum?"

Elsa smiled. "Something like that."

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, snuggling her face into her back. Elsa's heart leaped high into space.

"Sometimes the best way to figure out the answer to a tough question is to ask." She said slyly.

Elsa saw right away what she was talking about. Anna was trying to quell her own curiosity. "Mm, well in this case, I can't." She said coyly back.

"Why not?"

"It's supposed to be a secret."

"Boo." Anna said. Her hugging fingers turned to tickling ones on a dime and Elsa squirmed all over the place while trying to conceal her laughter.

"Anna, ah, ah, please, ahaha..."

"Nooo, tell me what you're working on." Anna giggled. "I know its about meeee."

"Neverrrr, ah!"

She continued her tickle attack until they were both on the floor in a giggly mess.

Anna smiled down at her. "Alright, I guess I'll let you off the hook this time. Since you're so cute and all." She booped Elsa on the nose with her own.

Elsa thought she was going to go into cardiac arrest.

_Oh my. Oh my..._

Anna got up and pulled Elsa up by the hand. "I'm gonna go out into town with Olaf. Good luck on your 'conundrum.'"

"Yeah... have fun." Elsa said. "Say hi to Olaf for me."

_Ooh, dear._

She had wanted to kiss her. She realized it in that moment. As Anna left the room, a flurry of snow whipped up around her and there was no stopping this one, not for awhile.

[to be continued*]


	2. Chapter 2

[Hello again!

Hehe, Elsa's such a case.

I hope I'm not laying it on too thick!]

* * *

Elsa was late to breakfast the next morning. She had overslept. Very unlike her. Oh, where had all her structure gone?

Anna greeted her cheerfully. Elsa smiled in reply, though her voice caught in her chest.

"It's your day off, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"You okay? You sound a little hoarse."

Elsa cleared her throat though it didn't help much. "I'm okay. Allergies, maybe."

"At... this time of year?" Anna said with a tilt of her head. Elsa stuffed her oatmeal in her face, clearly not wanting to talk about it. "Well nevermind. Do you want to spend time together today?"

_If I do, I may want to kiss you again..._

"Hya..." Elsa tensed at the thought and hid her red cheeks in her napkin.

Anna was positively confused. "Elsa...?

"Sorry, mm, sorry, that sounds like fun. Yes." She had to stop thinking about that. She loved spending her days off with Anna, of course. She had to put those ruzzly fuzzy feelings behind her for now.

"Awesome, cuz I was thinking we could go horseback riding. I hear the woods are beautiful this time of year. Plus, I wanna teach you how to properly ride a horse."

Elsa smirked "Hey, I can ride a horse."

"Elsa, please, I have seen you. You may be perfect at everything else, but you _cannot_ ride a horse."

"Hmph."

"All right," Anna said as they headed to the stable. "I think it would be more fun if we rode on my horse together. After all," she teased. "Wouldn't want you falling off on your royal hiney, your majesty."

"Ooh, I will make you eat those words, princess." Elsa retorted. "Let me take the first lead."

"What? No waaay."

"Yes, I want to do it. I'll show you. Here, hold my parasol."

Anna smiled. "Well, alrighty then." She stood back as Elsa, in her adorable riding skirt, attempted rather awkwardly to get on the horse.

"I can see your bloomers," Anna said, sing-song.

"Hey!" Elsa grunted, trying to pull down her skirt behind her.

"Well I told you to wear pants."

"I prefer this, okay."

"You're doing it wrong." Anna said in a teachers voice. "Let me show you the best way to mount."

"No no, I'm almost there. Just a little more... ah!" Elsa's foot slipped and she fell off the horse and into the dirt. "Ow." She pouted.

Anna giggled good-naturedly as she helped Elsa up. "You really need to get out more."

Elsa ran a hand through her hair, which Anna recognized as her 'farewell-to-my-dignity' gesture. She let up on her teasing. "Come on, let's try again. Get up on the horse this way." She demonstrated to Elsa by hopping on the horse herself, them extended her had out to help Elsa on. Elsa took it and got up rather smoothly this time around.

She sat in front of Anna and Anna took the reigns around her. "I'll take the lead for the first stretch, okay? Hang on!"

Before Elsa could process the words, they were off at a steady romp. Elsa leaned back in to Anna as they picked up speed. Partly out of fear, partly because it just felt so nice.

Anna gently nudged her forward. "Its better to lean forward," she whispered. "Lean on the horse if you feel unsteady. But don't worry, I got us."

"Oh. ok."

They rode along into the woods behind the kingdom, Anna humming happily as they went. It was such a lovely sound. Everything about Anna was just lovely.

"Do you want to try now?" Anna said as she slowed the horse. "I'll be right here to support you."

"Hm, yes, I am. Hand me the reigns."

She did and they were off again, Elsa taking them faster than Anna had anticipated. "Woohoo, go Elsa!" She cried.

"Told you I could." Elsa said playfully.

"Yeah, if I'm with you," Anna teased.

True. Yes. Fair enough, actually. In that moment, flying free as a bird, Elsa felt she could do anything at all, if Anna were there beside her. As if on cue, Anna leaned into Elsa's back and wrapped her arms around her. Oh, such happiness. She could live in this moment forever.

They arrived at a clearing by a river, an area that had become their secret spot since their reunion. Elsa held her parasol above Anna's head as she laid out a blanket for them to sit on. Together they sat and divied up the sweets and iced tea (courtesy of Elsa) that they had brought.

"Ahh, its so nice," Anna sighed. "The mountain breeze always tastes so sweet."

"Sweet?" Elsa giggled.

"Yeah! Sweet. You know, like you kinda taste the air you know, when you take it all in."

Elsa rolled her eyes affectionately. "I suppose I see what you mean. Its certainly nicer than being in that stuffy old study all day. I'm glad I came out."

"Good," Anna said, scooting closer to her. She scooped up a little chocolate pudding and held the spoon to Elsa's mouth. "Say 'aaaah'"

Elsa felt her throat dry. "A-Anna..."

"Come on, come on," Anna said in a baby-wooing voice. "Here comes the traaain, into the statiooon! Nyoooom..."

Elsa giggled nervously, her cheeks going numb. "Finefine," she murmured. "Aaaah."

"Mm mm, good girl. Tasty, right? I made this one myself. With a little help from the chef kinda sorta maybe."

Elsa could hardly even taste the pudding after having been called a "good girl." She struggled just to swallow it past the lump in her throat. "Y-you made it?" She said hoarsely. "Good job."

"Thanks," Anna said, twisting her hands in her lap. "Do you wanna try the next dessert I made? I think you'll like it even better, its our favorite, chocolate cake."

Anna held up a forkful of chocolate cake and Elsa more readily accepted it. She felt her lips curve into a goofy smile as the fork left them.

"Aww, Elsa, you like that one, don't you?" Anna giggled at seeing the expression on her sister's face.

_I like __**you.**_

Ah, what was happening to her? She felt like laughing, like singing. She felt like her dear heart was going to burst open and tons of beautiful things would come pouring out.

"You're looking kinda red, are you alright? Is the heat getting to you again?" Anna touched her face. Elsa felt like she was going to melt away right then and there.

"Ah..." _Such bliss_, was the last thing she thought as she swooned.

"Elsa?"

[*]

Splash.

"Wha-?!" Elsa jumped awake, her face wet.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry! Too much water." Anna grabbed Elsa by the hands and helped her sit up. She grabbed a handkerchief and tried to wipe the water away but it had frozen on her skin. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Elsa breathed.

"Have some iced tea."

"Thank you."

Anna watched her as she drank. "Are you really okay? You're acting kinda..."

"Kind of?"

"Kinda... goofy."

Elsa avoided her gaze. "I suppose I am distracted today."

"By what?"

_By you._

"By... by work." She said. "And by the party plans. There's still so much to do."

"Aw," Anna smiled. "Well, its your day off, Elsie, you don't have to worry about all that."

"You're right."

_Elsie?_

_How can my little sister possibly be this cute!_

"Do you wanna snack some more? I brought fuuudge. Or maybe we should play in the water now and cool off. Oh, here, keep your parasol up, 'kay?"

It felt so nice to be doted on.

"What do _you_ want to do, Anna?"

Anna started. "What? Me?"

Elsa nodded.

Anna laughed nervously. "Well," she said fidgetting. "To tell you the truth, I kinda wanna build a snowman."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. She hadn't expected that answer. "Really?"

"I know, I know, its silly, right?" She brushed a hair behind her ear. "I can't seem to get enough of your magic."

"Oh, Anna," Elsa giggled. She really was her number one fan.

Anna looked up at her expectantly.

"Okaaay," she conceeded (and really, how could she say no?). "But, we have to be extra careful. I don't want to hurt you in any way."

"Don't worry, you won't!" Anna said, jumping up excitedly. "Youre not hurt or scared or stressed or anything. I won't let you be anymore, hehe." She flipped her braids over her shoulders. "And besides, our love will protect me."

Our love. Elsa sighed happily.

She stood up, and with a wave of her hand, she conjured up the crystaline magic that her adored loved so much. She raised four beautiful ice pillars around their picnic blanket.

"Oooohh!" Anna cried excitedly.

Elsa created a blanket of snow around them. Anna ran right over and plopped into it. "Mm, soft and cool, perfect for cooling off on a hot day like this."

Elsa dropped her parasol, sufficiently cooled enough from using her magic. "Watch this," she said. With a wave of her hand, she created a bundle of tiny enchanted snow critters that walked over to Anna and started climbing on her.

"Heyy!" Anna giggled, rolling around in the snow. "Quit it!"

Elsa laughed a little louder than usual. After a few moments, the critters dissipated back into the snow.

"Hey! We could combine some of my desserts with your snow and create goodies!"

"Oh, could we?" Elsa said coyly, creating an icey dish and filling it with a flurry of slushy shaved ice. "I hope you have chocolate syrup in your basket."

"Yeah, yeah!" Anna said, her eyes sparkling. She got out her thermos and poured on the topping. "Come on, come on!" she patted a spot on the blanket and Elsa sat down.

Each held out a spoonful of the dessert to the other. "Aaah," they said in unison. "Mmmm," they said, a rosy happiness tinting their cheeks. Between the two of them, the dessert was gone in no time. Anna got chocolate all over her face and Elsa wiped it clean.

They continued to play this way, Anna requesting things made out of ice and snow and Elsa obliging her. Elsa was eager to please her sister, and she had to admit she liked showing off.

"And now," Anna said. "Let's build a snowman. But the old fashion way." She began packing snow together. "The way we used to."

Elsa smiled. "It always comes back to snowmen for you, doesn't it?"

_Wait a minute..._

Anna giggled sheepishly. "Well some of the fondest memories I have of being with you involve snowmen I guess."

_That was it. Of course! Why hadn't I thought of it before?_

Elsa couldn't help the big smile that brightened her face. "Okay," she said happily. "Let's build a snowman."

She knew just what gift to give to Anna now.

[to be continued*]


	3. Chapter 3

[In this chapter, Anna and Elsa have good times in bed together.

Oh. N-no, not like that. Get your mind outta there!]

* * *

They arrived back home fairly late in the evening, but Elsa still went into her study to work on her present right away (after making sure Anna went right in to take a hot bath!).

Could she make a present out of ice that didn't melt? Surely she could somehow, Olaf was alive and well due to his own personal flurry. And even her dress seemed to have some magical quality about it that kept it up. Not to mention the whole... eternal winter thing. Ick. Bad memories. She just needed to learn how to better harness that energy.

She tried multiple different ways of manipulating the magic, trying to get it how she liked for what she wanted to make, but none of them were satisfactory. Well into the night, she decided she'd better stop and try again tomorrow, or she wouldn't be rested enough for work. And after all, she still had a few more days before the event.

She walked into her room, tired as could be, and what she saw made her freeze in place.

Quite literally. Her feet were frozen to the floor.

"Oh, there you are." Anna was sitting up on her bed, wearing her cutest frilliest nightgown, hugging her pillow. "Can I sleep with you?" She said in the syrupiest voice she could manage.

"G-guh?" Elsa forgot how to words.

"I won't hog all the covers, I promise." Anna said. "And I don't kick. That much."

"Wh-whi?"

"Ooh, is it suddenly colder in here?" Anna shivered. "Maybe I will hog all the covers after all, ehehe." Anna was smiling. The cheekiest smile Elsa had ever seen. Was she trying to provoke her on purpose?

_Oh boy. What does she know?_

Elsa snapped herself out of it. "I suppose," she said hoarsely.

"Yay!" Anna immediately snuggled up under the covers. "This'll be just like when we were little! We used to sleep together all the time!"

Elsa began to loosen up as she remembered. Simpler times with simpler feelings.

She got into bed next to her. "Did you do your 'bedtime business' beforehand?"

Anna nudged her. "Elsa, I am a grown woman now, I will not wet your bed." She poked Elsa in her most ticklish spots.

"Hey, hey!" Elsa squealed. "I'm just teasing. You used to though, I remember."

"Aah, so embarrassing." Anna buried her face under the covers.

"And I would get so cross with you. And eventually I banned you from sleeping in my bed." Elsa nudged her back. "I heard from the servants that you kept doing it until you were 10."

"God," Anna mumbled from her blanket fortress. "Yeah well, I know embarrassing secrets about you, too." She peaked her eyes above the covers. "I remember you used to be afraid of mushrooms."

Elsa blushed. "Ah... I d-did not!"

"Yes, you did!" Anna smirked triumphantly. "I remember when you and I went on a walk with mama and papa-we came across a faerie ring and you became so scared you started to cry."

"Ah... well! They're so gross!"

"You were scared of lots of other random things, too. Sunflowers, the color red, having your silverware on the wrong side of the plate..."

"Okay, okay!" Elsa said, shaking away the imagery. "I have sufficiently been paid back now, thanks."

Anna hugged her to show she meant no ill and the two had a good laugh. They stayed up far too late telling such stories until they finally fell asleep snuggled in to each other.

The next morning, Elsa was late to her first meeting.

"Your majesty?" Kai said with a knock at the door. "Are you in there?"

Elsa's eyes flashed open.

_Shoot._

It was already very bright outside. It must have been at least 10 o'clock! How could she have allowed herself to be so irresponsible? Quickly but quietly so as not to disturb Anna, she got out of bed and dressed herself and jumped right into work.

Work was difficult however. All she could think about was Anna and how much fun they had had. And how great last night was. And the party. And Anna. And Anna some more.

At one point she almost wrote Anna's name on an official document.

_Oh gods, what is wrong with me?_

_I have never been this absentminded before._

_Oh, my, I'm..._

_I'm absolutely smitten._

"Coffee, your majesty?" Gerda said sweetly, carrying a tray into the study.

Elsa didn't respond.

"Queen Elsa?"

"What? Yes? Oh, hello." Elsa fiddled with her braid. "Sorry, I'm a bit... distracted."

"Mmm, I've noticed you've been very distracted lately." Gerda said good-naturedly. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Oh..." Elsa swallowed. "Oh, no its okay, I appreciate it but..."

"Oh, don't feel obligated, dear, I just thought you might like having another woman to talk to." Gerda said. She fixed her coffee just the way Elsa always liked it. "If you ever do want to talk me though, feel free."

As Gerda headed to the door, Elsa squirmed in her chair. She couldn't. She shouldn't. She... oh, but she wanted to. The feelings inside of her were buzzing like bees dying to come out.

"Wait."

"Yes?" Gerda said.

Elsa's hands were shaking. She put them flat on the desk to try to steady them. "S-suppose, hypothetically, there was this... person... that felt some really really strong feelings for someone... and they didn't understand those feelings... and they didn't know what to do with those feelings and they didn't know if the other person reciprocated those feelings,and they didn't even know if they should have those feelings! And they didn't know if-!"

"Whoa, sweetheart calm down," Gerda said gently. Elsa hadn't realized she'd risen right out of her chair.

"S-sorry." She said, taking her seat.

"My, my, that certainly is a lot for a young queen to be worrying about on top of her royal duties."

"Yeah..." Elsa said solemnly. "Oh, but not me of course. Just a... hypothetical... young queen."

"Yes, of course," Gerda said. "Well what I would hypothetically tell this hypothetical queen is this: it seems to me like she loves this person very, very much. And love can take different forms for different people."

"I-is that so?" Elsa said.

"Love is a force that's powerful and strange after all." She stared longingly out of the window as though reflecting on something. "As long as you both feel the same way and your love builds the other up rather than harming them, you don't have to worry so much about its particular form of expression."

Elsa sat thoughtfully, quietly watching her.

"Do you think my... love... builds her up?"

"Are you kidding?" Gerda said, turning back to face her. "I've never seen her happier."

Elsa smiled. Though her smile quickly fell. "But, that's because she doesn't know. I mean, I've never told her."

Gerda winked at her. "Are you so sure she doesn't know?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Gerda couldn't help the giggles that escaped her. "Don't you worry, your majesty. You'll be just fine."

Elsa smiled warmly. So many thoughts were still swarming around in her head and in her heart, but talking certainly did help settle them. Maybe things really would be alright after all.

Gerda put a hand on her shoulder and, for a brief moment, Elsa thought she felt the presence of her mother there.

[to be continued*]


	4. Chapter 4

[A short but sweet chapter for now, and then next time the fun begins.

Wow! All these favorites and follows. Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying this goofy little story.]

* * *

_One more day_, was Elsa's first thought that morning. She woke up early out of anticipation. _One more day._ It rang in her head as she washed her face and did up her hair in its signature braid. _32 hours, 26 minutes, and 45 seconds, 44, 43, 42..._ she was simultaneously so excited she could sing amd so anxious she could be sick.

The gift was finally ready. It had taken some doing but she got it just how she had wanted. The party was planned. Everyone in the kingdom was invited. Elsa was going to use her magic to create stellar decor that she knew Anna would love. Chef imported the very best chocolates to be used in the fondue and desserts. All that was left was Elsa's... confession.

What on Earth was she going to say? Before it had just been 'i love you and I appreciate you sis' (which was already difficult to say in and of itself) but things had changed and Elsa was now aware her adoration for Anna had surpassed these simple sentiments.

Anna was... Anna was... well, she was, quite frankly, everything to Elsa. Might as well go the whole way. She was cute and excitable and fun, and she had the loyalest of hearts.

She loved her, she adored her, she wanted to kiss her directly on her cute little lips, hold hands with her, snuggle into her side, hold her...

_Goddd_ Elsa blushed so hard. She was glad no one was around to see her but her mirror.

"Elsa!" Anna's chipper voice rang out through the hallway. _Speak of the devil..._

She knocked on the washroom door. "Let's have breakfast, together, Elsie!"

Elsa laughed to herself at being called 'Elsie' again. Where had that even come from anyway?

That's right, relax. Even if she didn't feel _quite_ the same way she did, Anna would never turn her back on her. She could be honest with her and just... come out and say it. At the very least, Anna would be happy to hear 'i love you' back.

Which... would still be difficult, really.

"Cats!" Anna said over breakfast. "There was a whole bunch of them behind the fishmonger's shop. It was the cutest thing!"

"Is that so?" Elsa said.

"So I was thinking, we should adopt one!"

"Ooh, I don't know about that, snowbutton. Feral cats don't make very good pets."

Anna mock-pouted. "I'm sure any cat would prefer being pampered in a castle than fighting eeeeevery daaaay in the lonely, unforgiving streets!" She leaned over dramatically to emphasize her case.

Elsa giggled. "We will see." She said. "And don't lean in your chair like that, you'll hurt yourself."

"Boo. You're no fun, Elsie."

Elsa put on her best 'shocked-and-appalled' face. "I take offense to that, princess. I am plenty fun, thank you."

Anna laughed. "Yeah... you are. I can't lie."

Elsa stuck out her chest triumphantly.

"Life was way more boring without you around, anyway." Anna said. She looked away and her voice grew suddenly more solemn.

Elsa settled back down. "Anna...?"

"Now you're here, and take time just for me, and... and you're even throwing me a party." She looked up at Elsa, her eyes shining, a light blush glowing on her cheeks. "I'm so... so happy now, I don't know what to do with myself sometimes. You're so special to me, Elsa."

Elsa was stunned silent, her own face heating up.

"Sorry," Anna laughed to mask the emotion that was swelling in her throat. "I don't know where all that came from this early in the morning."

"Oh, Anna..." Elsa smiled warmly. She reached her hands across the table and held her sister's. She'd always felt that Anna made _her_ life better. To hear that she also touched Anna's life so much... well that was the most special thing in the world.

Maybe she didn't have to wait until tomorrow night. Maybe she could just say it now. Now, when her adored sister was here, staring up at her, her beautiful eyes reflecting the same emotions she felt in that moment. Now, when both of their hearts were full to the brim with their adoration.

"Anna... I... I..."

Behind her, she heard a servant clearing their throat awkwardly. She had completely forgotten they were in the room. She blushed like mad and released Anna's hands.

"I... I th-think we should finish eating."

Anna just giggled.

Elsa sighed. She certainly wasn't so worried anymore. It was just like Gerda said. Everything was going to be fine. In fact, everything was going to be better than fine. Because Anna thought Elsa was special to her.

She could hardly contain her excitement through work. Everything was peaches and cream.

_I'm special to Anna. I'm special to her...!_

Everyone noticed their queen being more chipper than usual. Some of them mentioned it to her. Kai in particular couldn't wait to tease her.

"Princess Anna's got you walking on sunshine again, eh your majesty?"

Elsa tried to play it off though she wasn't very good at that sort of thing. "I'm just looking forward to the ball tomorrow night, that's all."

"Of course," he said with a full gutteral laugh.

Oh brother. As much as she prided herself on being difficult to read, it seemed like she was an open book to everyone in the castle today!

That night, Elsa found Anna in her bed again. This time, she was already fast asleep. Elsa chuckled softly to herself as she climbed into bed next to her.

She stared at her cute sleeping face, pushed a bit of hair out of her way. Her hand ran down her cheek and rested on her chin.

"I love you..." she whispered quietly to herself. "Gosh, I'm a real case. Only able to speak to you like this when you're sleeping."

Anna's light snores were like the purring of a cat.

"Look at you... you're so cute, even when you sleep."

Elsa's fingers climbed to Anna's lip of their own accord. Anna didn't even stir. She thanked the gods her sister was such a heavy sleeper.

"I want to kiss you. Strange right?" She asked the sleeping figure. "It would be nice if you were as strange as I am."

"Elsa..." feeling her presence there, Anna snuggled up beside her, grabbing her hand by the wrist and nuzzling her face into it.

Elsa started. Had she heard any of that?

But she slept on so soundly. Perhaps she was dreaming of her.

Elsa chuckled. She pulled her little Anna closer and shortly fell asleep.

[to be continued*]


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Anna awoke to the sight of a dress on a stand across the room in front of Elsa's armoire.

"Ooh!" She jumped up and ran over excitedly. The dress was gorgeous. It was green, decorated with flower print on the bodice and along the hem line, and along the waist hung a light, transparent cloak, embroidered with snowflake print. On the flower choker was attached a note.

{Yes, this is for you, snowbelle. For the party.  
I have one that is complimentary.  
We will match.  
See you later,  
Elsa.}

_Aww,_ Anna was touched beyond measure. Her big sister was very shy when it came to expressing herself, but it was things like this that really convinced her that she loved her after all.

Maybe, just maybe, Elsa loved her as much as Anna loved Elsa.

Truthfully, Anna was absolutely infatuated.

Elsa was strong and beautiful, and kind and sweet, and... adorable! It was hard for Anna not to tease her sometimes, her reactions were just so cute.

And that's not even getting into her amazing powers. Gosh, her powers...

Sometimes the strength of her feelings made her nervous, but she would shake it off. She wasn't doing anything wrong. She was always conscious of Elsa's well being. Always careful not to push the boundaries before she was ready for it.

And hey, it was true love, after all! It was a love that could save the whole kingdom! What could be better?

"Good morning, Gerda!" She said, romping into the dining hall in her new dress, green ribbons braided into her hair.

"Oh! Hello, Princess Anna!" She said jovially. "A bit late for breakfast, in'it?"

"Yeaaah I kind of overslept. Again." Anna laughed awkwardly. "Isn't there anything left?"

Gerda laughed. "Well... I might have something left in here... courtesy of Queen Elsa."

_Elsa again!_ Anna was just giddy. She sat at the table, tapping her feet until Gerda brought a plate over.

"Belgian-style waffles. With a chocolate drizzle." Gerda said. "My, my, aren't you a lucky princess?"

"Elsa's spoiling me," Anna said proudly. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Oh, she was here about an hour ago. Can't say I know where she went though."

"Was she wearing her new dress?" She asked. "What's it look like?"

"Ah, I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that, your highness." Gerda said with a giggle. "Though, you two are going to look so precious together."

Anna hummed happily as she ate and then went roaming the castle looking for Elsa.

Elsa was in the great hall, setting up. She still had a lot of decor to make and put into place.

"Elsiiiie!" Anna called, bursting into the hall.

"Anna, hello. Whoa!" Elsa reeled from Anna's attack hug.

"Thankyouformydressiloveitandthankyouformybreakfastiloveditiloveditandiloveyooooou!"

"Anna, slow down, I-"

"Oooh let me see your dress!" She backed up to see it properly. Elsa's dress was similar in make, but blue with snowflake embroidery and a train of flower imprint. Her hair was in its signature braid, but with a blue headband holding back half of her fringe, the other half neatly framing her face.

"Complimentary!" Anna squealed. "And go-o-rgeous. Gosh, you're beautiful."

Elsa flushed at the sudden compliment. "Thank you. So are you. I'm glad that dress suits you so well."

"Did you come up with these dresses?"

"Yes," Elsa said proudly. "Well, I designed them. Gerda helped make them."

"They're so wonderful." Anna said with a little giggle. "They're so 'us' don't you think?" She pulled Elsa to her side and they looked at their reflection in an ice sculpture of Elsa's decor.

"Indeed." Elsa said smiling warmly at the sight.

"We're... two of a kind. We're a real pair. A pair of... extraordinary sisters. We're the best when we're together."

"Is that so?" Elsa said looking over at her.

"Yup!" Anna said. "I mean, don't you think so?"

Elsa nodded.

"In fact I'd say we're... complimentary!"

Elsa laughed softly. "Yes, we are." She wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the two stood there for a few moments.

"Queen Elsa," a servant called behind them. "I've brought the cloth.

"Oh, thank you." She said. "Do you want to watch me decorate?"

"Do I!" Anna replied excitedly. If there was one thing Anna loved-well besides her Elsie of course-it was her Elsie's magic. It was so... wowzy. She was so so proud of her sister's special talent.

Decor, and a special dinner of their favorite foods, and the guests began to arrive, and the party began, and there was dancing and laughter and more importantly chocolate! Lots of chocolate!

What took Anna by surprise was the special speech given by Elsa about their story. And about their reunion. And about Anna herself!

"Without her courage and loyalty and... love," Elsa said, given her sister beside her a tender look, "we wouldn't be standing before you now."

"To Princess Anna!" A call rang out. "To the royal sisters! To Arrendale!"

Anna could cry. She could but she didn't. No, she was holding on pretty well.

"Anna?" Elsa said, "would you dance my first dance with me?"

Anna sniffled. "Yeah!" She piped.

"Are you okay?" Elsa said with a light giggle.

"I'm fine! I promise!" Anna's face was scrunched up from trying to hold back happy tears. She figured she must look ridiculous. The thought made her laugh as the two proceeded to the dance floor.

Elsa was not a very good dancer. That was okay though, obviously she hadn't had much practice dancing with a partner before.

"We can practice all the time now,"Anna said, her stream of consciousness suddenly streaming out of her mouth.

Elsa laughed, embarrassed. "That bad, huh?"

"Oh, no no, I don't mean it like that. Just some polishing up here and there. But not to worry, we'll have plenty of balls and plenty of new dance partners to practice with from now on, it'll be great."

Elsa laughed at her sister's enthusiasm, then quietly she said, "If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer you be my only dance partner."

Anna felt shivers down her back as Elsa didn't let go during the song change, but instead pulled her closer. "Oh," was all she could manage to say, a goofy grin overtaking her features.

They danced with only each other for several songs. Some guests seemed upset at not getting their chance to dance with Elsa, and really who wouldn't be? Others just watched on happily as the two good sisters got along.

_Yes, we're two good sisters. Extraordinarily good sisters._ Anna hung onto Elsa possessively, pleased at all the attention.

When they tired of dancing, they shared chocolate desserts and wine. Elsa warned Anna not to have too much. Typical even on her special day Elsa couldn't stop big-sistering.

As the night went on, Elsa seemed to become apprehensive.

"You okay?" Anna asked her.

"What?" Elsa started. "Oh, yes."

Oh, so there was something else she had planned. Anna read her right away. Elsa was thinking hard and she was nervous and that could only mean that whatever she had planned was something special. And that made Anna very excited.

"Anna," she said. "Do you want to take a walk with me in the garden?"

[to be continued*]

* * *

[I wanted to focus on Anna thoughts for a change. Hope the shift wasn't too jarring. This bit just seemed better from Anna's eyes.

One more chapter. But its a big one! See you next time.]


	6. Chapter 6

[The last chapter. A bittersweet parting *dramatic*

Thanks for reading and enjoying the story so much! I've had lots of fun writing it and seeing people enjoy it. This is the end of this story but I highly doubt I will stop writing about these two. Hah.]

* * *

_So far, so good._ Elsa pep-talked silently to herself as she and Anna took a stroll through the castle garden. _Amazing, actually. Yes._ Though it was Anna's special night, Elsa was also on cloud nine for most of the night.

She plucked a nearby flower and stuck it behind Anna's ear as they sat on the rim of an ornate fountain. _Smooth._

"I'm having so much fun," Anna said. "Thank you so much. I'm so glad we can be together like this. It's like a dream come true, you know."

"It really is," Elsa said.

A dream come true. Even now, it still surprised her how much Anna had missed her. And it still plagued her with guilt.

"Sorry." she said suddenly.

"Hm?" Anna said.

"For shutting you out all that time."

Anna rested a hand on Elsa's lap. "You don't have to keep apologizing. I understand all that now. You were just scared to hurt me again."

"That doesn't excuse my actions." Elsa murmured. "Leaving you alone like that. Ignoring you. Rejecting you. I know we've talked about it before already but I... still regret it deeply."

Anna wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I'm not excusing your actions." Anna said firmly. She released her and grabbed her hands. "I've just already forgiven you."

"Really?" Elsa smiled. Those words meant the world to Elsa every time Anna uttered them. She knew it deep down that Anna did, but she had a hard time feeling like she deserved it.

"Yes." Anna said. "And you need to forgive yourself, too." She picked Elsa's chin up, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Back then it _was_ awful." Her lower lip stuck out at the thought of it. "But now its different. So, say goodbye to the pain of the past."

Elsa giggled amidst sniffles. "We don't have to feel it anymore."

"Oh stop, don't cry!" Anna said with a similar laugh. "If you cry, I'm gonna cry and I've been holding it in all this time!"

Elsa laughed loudly and happily. Silly Anna. _Silly girl that I adore._

"Maybe this will make your dam break." She said. She pulled out an ornate snowflake-shaped jewelry box from behind her.

Anna gasped. "You got me a present?!"

"Yes."

"Oh, Elsa! Elsa," her excited squeals turned to whines. "Elshaa... you got me a *hic* present! Oh my gosh," she couldn't hold back anymore as the tears started to fall.

"Oooh, you cute little snowflake, you haven't even opened it yet!" Elsa wrapped her arms around her pulling her in a bear hug and rocking her gently.

"I know...*hic* I knoooow! But but," she whined on burying her face in Elsa. "But today's already the best day of my life and now you... you're giving me a preshennnnt."

They rested like that for a few minutes until Anna settled again.

"Ready now?" Elsa cooed.

"Yeah," Anna sniffed. She undid the silver string wrapped around it and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace, classy but with a bit of childish charm, with a pendant of a snowman's head made of eternal snow and ice, amidst other ornate decorations.

"Aww, this is so pretty!" Anna said, and she gestured for Elsa to put it on her right away. "But I only see the head here, where's the rest?"

Elsa smiled slyly. "Right here." She reached within her collar and pulled out a a necklace that she had been wearing underneath her clothes. It had similar decorations, but a snowman's body in place of the head.

"Oooh!"

"They can do a special trick. Watch this." Elsa leaned over to Anna and joined the head to the body. The necklaces began to shine brightly in many different colors, like the aurora borealis.

"Oh my gosh!" Anna cried, happy as could be. "She's shining like the sky when its awake."

They both chuckled at the familiar sentiment.

"A snowman is like our symbol," Elsa said. "Its something that's tied us together for a long time, even when we were apart. Of course, she's much happier put together. And... I'm much happier with you."

"Aww." Anna said. She put the pieces together again and marveled at the aurora. "Shes perfect. I love her." She snuggled up closer to Elsa's side. "Hey! That means our necklaces are... also complimentary!" She giggled happily. She seemed to like that word.

Elsa smiled. Her gift was a hit. Being able to finally make her sister happy like this was the real gift for her. Being able to express her love for her the way she'd wanted to all these years was such a privilege, and she wanted to make the most of every moment of it.

Love. She was so full of it it was hard to breathe but it felt so good, so pure. She looked down at Anna to see her shining eyes staring adoringly back at her. Her nervousness, her fear, all ebbed away.

Anna had that effect on her.

"Anna," She whispered.

"Mm?" Anna hummed.

"I love you." Finally. Finally the words flowed easily and sweetly like honey.

Anna's eyes widened. "You said it...!" She gasped, another fresh set of tears springing to her eyes. "I mean I kind of knew it cuz I could kind of tell and I mean this whole party and... but it's so nice, so nice to hear you finally say it."

Elsa blushed, her heart singing. "Y-yeah well... I've wanted to. I love you, Anna. So, so much. So much that it scares me sometimes. And I..." she rested her shaking hands on top of Anna's "And I... oh..."

Anna firmly but lovingly grabbed Elsa's hands. "I know," she whispered. "I feel that too, when I'm with you. When I think about you. Like my heart's so full it's gonna burst open and... and tons of beautiful things are gonna come out."

"Yeah," Elsa said. "That's exactly it! And it's so..."

"Scary," Anna said. "But so...

"Wonderful," Elsa sighed.

They gazed into each others eyes, warmly, sweetly. And they didn't exactly know how it happened, but the distance between their faces became smaller and smaller and before they knew it their lips were touching.

Elsa's heart leaped high into sky. The whole world around them seemed to spin around and fade away into nothing as they kissed, then kissed and kissed again, each time a little more passionate and confident than the last. Their bodies pressed into each other, their hands awkwardly roamed across the other's face and hair and shoulders and lap. Soft happy moans emanated from their mouths as they breathed into each other.

"I love you," Anna whispered between little pecks and nuzzles. "I love you soooo much."

"I love you, too." Elsa said, her breathing heavy, heart fuzzy. "Isn't it kind of strange? For sisters to kiss this way?"

"Well, we're a pair of extraordinary sisters." Anna said playfully.

Elsa chuckled, then leaned back into Anna expectantly, and Anna obliged her with many more kisses all over her face. They both laughed. It was truly the happiest moment of her life so far.

[*]

The rest of the evening was a happy blur.

They wandered around the garden in a childish game akin to hide and seek. Whenever they found each other, they would share a kiss. Elsa hid in an easy to find place every time.

Anna made them crowns of flowers, which they wore back inside. Tomorrow, they would be lectured by the gardener no doubt, but it would be worth it.

Immediately, Gerda complimented their crowns. Elsa couldn't help but blush and look away in her presence.

"Are you both having a lovely time?" She asked cheekily.

Anna looked up expectantly at Elsa. Elsa cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uh-huh," she squeaked. "Ah, I mean yes. Thank you."

"You know," Gerda continued. "I think it would make quite a statement if you two held hands in front of the kingdom."

"Gerda, please!" Elsa said, going red as a beet. Anna stifled a giggle.

"Oh, I'm just teasing," Gerda said laughing heartily. "Forgive me, your majesty."

Elsa sighed, both of relief and exasperation. She grabbed Anna by the arm and hurried away, Anna waving behind them.

"Gerda, I swear," Elsa mumbled. "She and Kai are going to be the death of me."

Anna snickered. "They've been bothering you? That's so funny! They've gotten on my case too! Well, they've been with us since we were little kids. Maybe they're just happy that we're together again."

"Maybe," Elsa said suspiciously.

The party finally ended in the wee hours of the morning and the guests went home and Anna and Elsa walked arm in arm up to Elsa's room.

"I'm pooped." Anna mumbled as she jumped onto the bed.

"You're also tipsy," Elsa laughed as she sat on the edge. "And this is my room, you know."

Anna looked up at her slyly. In the blink of an eye she tackle-hugged her back and dragged her into the bed, planting kisses everywhere she could reach.

"Hey! Ouch!" Elsa said playfully. "Wha-whoa-hey where do you think you're touching?"

"Elsie," Anna murmured cutely. "You're not really gonna kick me out, are you?"

Elsa stared at her adorable little admirer. "No way," she said.

Anna was giddy. Oh how cute she was like this. She stumbled crookedly over to the head and snuggled up to a pillow.

"Snowbutton, you're still wearing your dress." Elsa said.

"I'm never taking it off," Anna said drowsily.

"Yes you are, you can't sleep in it, silly." Elsa said. "Come on, get up."

"Elsaaaa," she said whinily. "Take it off for me."

Elsa coughed, her blood pressure going up several degrees. "Anna, please." She said with a nervous laugh, trying to keep her cool. "Just go get dressed."

"Fiiiiiine," she dragged herself out of bed and out the door to her room to change.

Elsa smiled to herself. She still couldn't believe how perfectly the night had gone. It was even better than she had imagined. To think that Anna would love her as strongly as she did, that they would kiss and have so much fun.

And this was still just the beginning of their life together again. What more great things were in store for them? The daydreams excited her as she changed into her own nightgown and climbed into bed, waiting for Anna to come back.

Shortly, Anna came plodding back in. She must be really sleepy to not be bouncing around anymore. She slipped in under the covers and snuggled up close to her.

"Elsa," she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

On Elsa's face was a smile she thought would never go away. "I love you, too." She said.

Anna sighed. "I love hearing you say that."

Elsa pecked her on the cheek. Thankfully, the more she said it, the easier it was to say. She decided she would say it lots and lots from then on. There was no reason to hold back from Anna anymore.

"Elsa," Anna mumbled, half asleep now.

"Yes?"

"Nnn..."

Elsa laughed softly. She had never felt so cherished. She nuzzled her cheek into Anna's and held her close, the place she felt the safest and warmest, and soon she too was asleep.

Gerda _and_ Kai found them sleeping like that in Elsa's bed the next day and teased them relentlessly. The gardener lectured them about the state of his flowers. And Elsa had some catch up work to do. But after all that, they finally got a moment of peace together. And in that moment, they played merrily around the castle, kissing in every room.

[***]

The royal sisters of Arrendelle are a little unusual. First off, the older sister, the queen, has magical ice powers. Second, rumor has it they have a very special bond that no other sisters seem to share. They sleep in the same bed, are always together, and are very, very affectionate with each other. One person says he had seen them kiss the way lovers do, but of course this is all hearsay.

They do very well ruling the kingdom together. Though Queen Elsa is the official ruler, Princess Anna has recently stepped up as the Queen's right hand woman, a mini-queen of sorts.

The whole kingdom adores them both. They treat them as their respected 'queens' and as their beloved family. And both Queen Elsa and Princess Anna seem to appreciate that sentiment very much.

[*End]

* * *

[BUT WAIT there's more!

I wrote a fun little bonus chapter that will be uploaded soon. Watch out for that bit.

Hope the last chapter has pleased you. See you again!*]


	7. Bonus

[I've heard the question: where is Kristoff? Where is Olaf?

Here is the answer!]

* * *

"Anna," Elsa asked one day while they were in the study together working.

"Yesity?" Anna said, chipper as usual.

"Where is Kristoff?"

Anna gasped. "Kristoff!"

"Yes, Kristoff, the nice boy you were seeing. Where has he been all this time?"

Anna blushed. "He went on a trip through the mountains. He doesn't like being cooped up in town, you see."

"I see," Elsa said softly.

An awkward silence.

"How do you feel about him?"

"Uh..." Anna shuffled in her chair. "Well... I dunno. I still don't understand all my feelings. I mean I do understand now that i fell so fast for... Prince Hans-" she made a gagging sound. "-because I was upset from being pushed out by you."

Elsa nodded solemnly.

"But Kristoff...!" Anna sighed frustrated. "I mean, Kristoff... well... I mean, I do love him. He's like my best friend. But... he's like... hey! But you... you... you're like, wow! You know?"

Elsa giggled. Anna was adorable.

"Hey what's so funny? This is deep stuff here." Anna said, lower lip puckered.

"I'm not laughing at you, snowdrop. I'm just happy you love me more than Kristoff." Elsa smiled, gazing across the desk at her.

"Y-yeah, well." Anna said, feeling her heart thumping in her chest. "Of course I do, you're my sister."

Elsa just continued to smile at her. Her gaze sent tingles down Anna's spine.

"Wh-what." Anna said.

Elsa closed her eyes. "Let's kiss."

Anna laughed nervously. "O-ok." She said. She leaned over the desk towards Elsa. "Wait!" She stopped just before their lips touched. "Where's Olaf?"

Elsa groaned. "He went out to play with marshmallow."

"Play?! With marshmallow?!"

"Yes. He's not such a bad kid. He's just misunderstood. Like me." Elsa said cheekily. "Now kiss."

Anna kissed her on the nose.

Elsa put on an exaggerated frown. "Wrong place." She said.

Anna giggled. She kissed her forehead.

"Quit it," Elsa mumbled, pinching her cheeks.

"Ouchie ouchie," Anna laughed. "Ok, ok." She leaned in until their foreheads were touching and they smiled charmingly at each other. Their lips drew closer, and...

"Ahem. Your majesty." Kai was in the doorway.

Anna squealed and backed away, pretending to be _very_ interested in the official documents. "God!" Elsa said. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"The door was open, your majesty," Kai said with a snicker.

"Wh-whatever." Elsa said flustered. "What did you need?"

"Just letting you know that dinner will be served in 30 minutes. Sorry for the interruption," he tried to hold back his laughter as he left.

Elsa sighed. Anna mumbled about how fascinating those documents were.

"You can stop now, he's gone." Elsa laughed.

"Oh good," Anna breathed. "I don't know how you do it Elsa, I can't understand a lick of this official-y jargon."

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully. "Close the door so I can kiss you properly."

Anna skipped right over to shut the door, and Elsa leaned her against the door and kissed her, and kissed her, their lips smiling underneath the softness.

"Mnnn," Anna moaned, melting under her. "I love you Elshaa nnn..."

"Nn, m-me too... hah," Elsa breathed. "I love you too nnnm, hahnn."

Outside the door, Gerda and Kai were eavesdropping. Gerda was blushing. "Oh my," she whispered. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

Kai chuckled. "It was your idea, Miss Nosy." He tapped her on the nose with his finger for emphasis. "But, goodness, they're really... Should we be concerned?"

"Well, what the royalty chooses to do is really none of our business." Gerda said matter-of-factually.

"That's right," Elsa echoed from the other side of the door. "It _is_ none of your business."

"Ah!" Gerda and Kai jumped up and ran off hand in hand, laughing jovially.

[*Bonus End]

* * *

[Hehe, a bit silly. Hope you enjoyed it!

That's really the end now.

Really.

Thanks! xoxo]


End file.
